


El divorcio del año

by TamaraMerello



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay Character, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Stony - Freeform, Teacher Steve Rogers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello
Summary: A los 27 años, tras casi una década de estar casado con Sunset, Tony conoció a Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Sunset Bain/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Parte 1

A los 18 años, Tony Stark fue comprometido con Sunset Bain. La unión de sus empresas beneficiaria a sus familias. Personalmente, el castaño no tenía ningún problema con la morena. Era preciosa, inteligente y carismática. Hablar con ella era interesante.

Eso se terminó cuando se casaron. Sunset, que era un par de años mayor que el castaño, se encargó de convertir al joven risueño en una sombra de lo que era. Menospreciaba constantemente todo lo que hacía. Le recordaba a diario que él no era nada sin su apellido.

Sunset era una manipuladora feroz. Sabía que tenía que hacer para tener a Tony comiendo de su mano. Sabia cuanto tenía que ofenderlo para que él se volviera inseguro, cuanto tenía que sonreírle para que él hiciera lo que ella quería.

Convirtió al muchacho en alguien que se conformaba con requechos de cariño.

…

A los 27 años, tras casi una década de estar casado con Sunset, Tony conoció a Steve.

Se conocieron en un evento de beneficencia. Steve era profesor en una de las escuelas a las que estaba destinada la recaudación. Ese día la empresaria no había querido asistir al evento. “Era poca cosa para su presencia” dijo.

El castaño quedo prendado del rubio. Él era todo sonrisas dulces y sinceras. Tony podía lograr que se riera con las bromas más tontas.

Tony amaba verlo reír.

Le dolía un poco ver como Steve le regalaba lo que Sunset le venía negando durante años. El genio se consideraba monógamo y fiel por naturaleza. Jamás había estado con otra persona que no fuese la morocha. Pero años de maltrato y desprecio de jugaban en contra. Fue fácil para él caer ante el rubio.

…

A Steve le gustaba Tony, pero no le gustaba ser el amante, el segundo, el secreto sucio. Steve quería todo o no quería nada.

— No es tan fácil Steve, tengo que ir despacio. Hay mucho en juego. — le decía Tony. Y Steve estaba cansado.

— Tal vez solo está jugando contigo. — Le dijo Natasha. — Ya sabes, el pobre maestro de escuela y el millonario casado.

Era doloroso, pero Steve tenía miedo de que esa fuera la realidad. ¿Y si solo era un juego para Tony?

…

Tony estaba decidido. Quería el divorcio. Ya no soportaba a Sunset y su juego cruel. Llevaba años soportándolo. Estaba harto.

Pero tenía que ir despacio. No quería perder todo el fruto de su trabajo en manos de esa mujer. Sabía que Steve se estaba impacientando con él. Pero Tony hacia lo que podía.

Él también estaba cansado de llamar al rubio solo cuando Sunset no estaba, él también estaba harto de tener que esconder lo suyo.

Pero estaba cada vez más nervioso. Tenía miedo de que Steve lo deje, de que Sunset se quede con todo. Tenía miedo. Pero tenía que avanzar.

…

Steve llevaba varios días sin saber nada de Tony. El castaño no respondía sus mensajes y las llamadas siempre lo llevaban al buzón. Temía que lo que dijo Natasha, y que uno a uno sus amigos fueron repitiendo, fuera verdad. Tony solo estaba jugando con él. Solo quería sex0 con alguien que no fuera su esposa. Jamás iba a dejarla.

Cuando ya habían pasado un par de semanas sin noticias de Tony, su teléfono sonó.

—Steve…—Su tono era alegre, casi jocoso. El rubio no le dio tiempo a seguir, había acumulado ira durante días. No iba a seguir siendo el juguete de un mocoso rico.

—Tony, se terminó. — Dijo fingiendo una fortaleza que no sentía.

—¿Que? Steve, no, yo…

—Fue divertido mientras duro, pero ya no quiero jugar más. Fue genial acostarme con alguien casado, pero ya encontré a alguien con quien quiero estar, y no puedo hacerle eso, así que lo nuestro ya no puede seguir. No vuelvas a llamarme. —y sin más, colgó.

Steve quería llorar. La vida no era justa.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo. Eso lo enfureció nuevamente.

—Tony te dije que…

—No soy Tony. — La voz de Natasha sonaba agitada. El rubio se desinfló.

—Natasha, ¿Qué quieres?

—Pon las noticias Steve.

—¿Qué? ¿porque?

—Solo ponlas. —Steve se acercó de mala gana a la sala, donde encendió la televisión. Cambio al canal de las noticias, y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

En pantalla, en letras rojas, se anunciaba el “Divorcio del año”.

—Steve, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

—oh, no, no, no, no.— En las imágenes en vivo, Steve podía ver como el hombre del que estaba enamorado salía por las puertas del juzgado. Cuando lo vio sonreír y sacar su teléfono, Steve supo que las imágenes estaban atrasadas.

Vio como Tony lo llamaba, vio cómo se quedó estático al escuchar todo lo que Steve le había dicho. Lo vio apartar el teléfono y mirarlo fijamente, para después guardarlo lentamente en su bolsillo.

Finalmente, vio como el amor de su vida se sentaba en las escaleras con la mirada perdida.

—Steve! Steve ¿qué sucede?

— Nath, cometí un error. —Le dijo con la voz quebrada. No sabía cuándo comenzó a llorar. — Pero voy a solucionarlo.


	2. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Steve, sé que me equivoque, debería haberte dicho que el divorcio ya estaba en curso, pero quería sorprenderte. Me equivoque, y lo siento. —Tony podía sentir como su mente se iba esclareciendo a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra. —Pero tú, tú no dudaste en decirme palabras hirientes en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad, no dudaste en lastimarme. No me dejaste siquiera explicar que había pasado… no puedo hacer esto. No de nuevo. 

Inmediatamente después de colgar el teléfono, Steve tomo su chaqueta, sus llaves y salió de su casa. Natasha no dejó de preguntarle qué pasaba. Él no le dijo.

Steve no sabía a donde ir. Conducía sin rumbo. Las puertas del juzgado estaban vacías, el único rastro de lo que allí había sucedido eran los canales de noticia guardando su equipo. El teléfono de Tony lo enviaba directo al buzón. No tenía el coraje para acercarse a la casa del menor, por miedo a que Sunset estuviese ahí.

Tras vagar por horas, termino frente a una vieja cafetería vintage, la cafetería donde él y Tony tuvieron su primera cita.

Pero Tony tampoco estaba allí.

…

A los 28 Tony era un hombre “libre” de nuevo. Se había separado de la persona que lo había hecho miserable durante años, pero ahora tenía el corazón más herido que antes.

Se levantó y camino hacia su auto evitando a la prensa. Ya no quería hablar con nadie.

No sabía a donde ir. Planeaba que el día terminase de otra forma.

Pasó frente a la vieja cafetería vintage donde él y Steve fueron después de conocerse. Después de la gala, hablaron y bebieron café durante horas. El sentimentalismo casi lo hace entrar.

Casi.

…

Pasan 10 días antes de que Steve vuelva a ver a Tony.

Durante esos días, Steve llamo cientos de veces al castaño, le mandó mensaje tras mensaje, explicando lo que había pasado.

Cuando llamo por última vez, esperando obtener el mismo resultado, Tony contestó.

“Necesitamos hablar” dijo Tony.

…

Eligieron un punto neutral. Fueron a la playa. Se sentaron en la arena, uno al lado del otro.

Tony se sentía disperso. Su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Sabía que Steve le hablaba, pero no podía prestar atención, no realmente. Sin embargo, el rubio dijo algo que lo saco de su ensoñación.

—Cuando tenía 25, me enamore de una chica. Era preciosa, fuerte y la amaba más que a nadie. Íbamos a casarnos. Dos semanas antes de la boda me dejó. Fui para ella una forma de darle celos a su ex pareja. Cuando él vio que ella iba a casarse, la llamó, y con eso bastó para que ella se fuera. —Tony apartó la mirada de las olas, y la fijó en Steve. — Y sé que no es excusa. Pero tenía _miedo_ Tony. Habías desaparecido. No contestabas mis llamadas. No respondías mis mensajes. Pensé que solo era un juego para ti. Pensé, _pensé que no te importaba_.

Tony no sabía eso. Él jamás le había hablado de esa chica. La forma en la que pronuncio las últimas palabras estrujaron el corazón del menor.

—Te dije que te quería…

—Sí, lo sé, pero ¿cuantas personas dicen eso solo para mantener a su amante? Yo…

—¡Yo no soy esas personas Steve! Te lo dije. Te conté todo. Te conté cada detalle. Te dije porque tenía que ir lento.

—Lo sé. Pero desapareciste tones. Pensé que te habías cansado de jugar conmigo, yo estaba tan triste, me sentía tan mal, tenía miedo de que me lastimes y…

—¿Y por eso tenías que lastimarme primero?

—¿Que? No, no. Yo…

—Steve, sé que me equivoque, debería haberte dicho que el divorcio ya estaba en curso, pero quería sorprenderte. Me equivoque, y lo siento. —Tony podía sentir como su mente se iba esclareciendo a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra. —Pero tú, tú no dudaste en decirme palabras hirientes en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad, no dudaste en lastimarme. No me dejaste siquiera explicar que había pasado… no puedo hacer esto. No de nuevo. 

—Tony…

—Steve, creo que necesitamos distanciarnos.

—¿Qué? No, Tony, yo te amo. —los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron a una velocidad alarmante. Tony se dio cuenta, con algo de pesar, que esta era la primera vez que Steve le decía que lo amaba. Odiaba que fuese en esta situación.

—Y yo también te amo Steve. — ahora Tony también quería llorar. Era la primera vez que alguien devolvía sinceramente el cariño de Tony desde que su madre murió. — Pero necesito tiempo. ¿Entiendes que estuve casado una década con alguien que tenía como hobbie hacerme sentir miserable, con alguien que disfrutaba lastimándome? ¿Sabes cuantas veces Sunset me hablo de sus amantes, de lo buenos que eran, de cuando disfrutaba con ellos? ¿Sabes cuantas veces me restregó en la cara que tenía otros? Sé que tú eras “el otro”. Pero nunca te mentí. Te dije que no había amor con ella. Te dije que me iba a separar. Pero tú no confiaste en mí, no dudaste en decirme que yo siempre había sido un juego, que tenías a otra persona…

—Eso era mentira Tones, yo-yo estaba dolido. —

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo, no fue justo para ti y lo siento. Pero eso me recordó a ella Steve.

—Tony. —Tony nunca había visto a nadie llorar tanto como a Steve.

—No digo que este sea el final Stevie, solo, necesito tiempo. — El castaño se acercó al rubio, y le dio un beso. —Hasta pronto beloved.

Y Tony se fue, dejando a Steve solo en la playa

…

Seis meses después, Tony llamó a Steve.

…

Tony fue a terapia. Estaba roto, necesitaba sanar por sí mismo. No podía estar con otra persona si no estaba a gusto consigo mismo. Tengo 28 años y jamás estuvo solo. Se casó a los 19 con una persona que ni siquiera lo toleraba. Estuvo casi 10 años con Sunset. Luego te conoció a Steve. Jamás se dio tiempo de conocerse.

Entendió que las cosas que decimos en el calor del momento no siempre son lo que sentimos realmente, y está en la naturaleza humana el evitar ser lastimado. Steve lo hirió para protegerse. Y eso le dolió. Pero ya no duele.

No puede doler cuando se despierta a diario con mensajes del rubio, cuando tiene un cajón lleno de cartas, cuando tiene libros llenos de flores secas.

Su terapeuta le dijo que no podía estar con Steve si lo único que veía en él era un escape. Esto hizo dudar a Tony, ¿quería a Steve o solo loquería porque no era Sunset?

Pero con el tiempo esa duda se convirtió en polvo. Tony ya no estaba con Sunset y no había dejado de pensar en el rubio en ningún momento. Lo extrañaba, a él y sus charlas aleatorias. Extrañaba como el rubio le contaba las cosas que sucedían en la escuela, añoraba sus abrazos, sus sonrisas tímidas. Extrañaba el sonrojo que le cubriría el pecho al momento de hacer el amor.

Tony extrañaba a Steve. Por eso. Seis meses después de haberse ido, lo llama.

…

Y empezaron de nuevo. Pero esta vez lo hicieron bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer!!  
> sígueme en Facebook  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tony-centric-fanfics-100745048739043

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer!!  
> sígueme en Facebook  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tony-centric-fanfics-100745048739043


End file.
